bien venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert
by misao maxwell
Summary: Misao et Duo sont 2 jumeaux qui vivent avec leur mère Hélène. Ils viennent de déménager et arrive dans une nouvelle ville ce qui implique un nouveau lycée, de nouveaux amis,... . U.A. yaoi, hétéro et délire
1. une nouvelle vie

Titre : bien venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing pour changer^^

Genre : U.A., Yaoi, hétéro, délire, cassage de Réléchose probable^^

Bien Venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert[1]

Disclaimer :

Alors les persos sont pas à moi T____________________________T à part Misao (vu que misao c'est moi normal^^). Sinon pour cette nouvelle fic vous plairas et si c'est l'cas n'hésité pas à me le dire en m'envoyant un chtite review^^

Bon bah lets go !

Chapitre 1: une nouvelle vie

Pov de Duo:

Salut tout l'monde j'me présente Duo Maxwell et j'ai 17 ans. Je vis seul avec ma mère Hélène et mon adorable sœur jumelle Misao. Ce sont les deux femmes de ma vie^^. Misao est physiquement exactement comme moi (à quelques ptits détails près bien sûr) normal me direz vous pour des jumeaux^^ : les mêmes cheveux chatains longs aux reflets dorés, les mêmes grands yeux améthystes, la même peau laiteuse, ….  Et niveaux caractères et bein c'est pareil : toujours souriante, très bavarde, et toujours pleine d'entrain et une vrai gamine et amatrice de beau garçons ! Exactement pareille j'vous dit ! Ah oui j'avais oublié je suis homo^^ et si sa vous pose un problème et bah tant pis pour vous p ! Bref tout ça pour vous dire qu'on vient de s'installer dans une nouvelle ville^^ on a du déménager à cause de boulot de maman mais bon j'men plein pas cette ville à l'air géniale^^ le seul problème c'est que Hildy me manque T_T. Hildy c'est Hilde Sheibker notre meilleure amie à Mi-chan et à moi depuis le jardin d'enfant malheureusement elle est restée dans notre ancienne ville mais elle à promis qu'elle viendrait nous voir alors tout va bien ! Demain c'est notre premier jour dans notre nouveau bahut et je dis que ça va être trop cool !^^ Seul ombre au tableau Misao et moi on sera pas dans la même classe…Bah vi moi j'ai choisi L car j'adore tout ce qui se rapproche à la littérature et Mi-chan elle elle a pris S ! Je vous jure S non mais elle est complètement folle elle qui a horreur de travailler[1] enfin bon tant pis… Ah j'vous laisse y'a m'man qui sonne l'heure du dîner et le dîner c'est sacr ![2] ^^

Fin du Pov

« -Duo ! Misao ! à table ! annonça Hélène Maxwell à travers la maison

-YATAAAAAAAA à la bouffeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!! hurlèrent deux tornades nattées en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine prenant place autour de la table.

-Keskon mange m'man ! demanda le jeune garçon à sa mère.

-Pizza lui répondit celle-ci un grand sourrire au livre.

-Ouah trop cool ! t'es génial m'man ! s'écria Misao en sautant sur la pizza imitée par son jumeaux »

-Demain c'est votre premier jour dans votre nouveau lycée je suis désolé mais je n'peux pas vous y déposer je travaille tôt demain matin leur indiqua leur mère à la fin du repas.

-Pas grave on ira à pieds ! le lycée n'est pas loin et ça nous permettra de visiter les alentours s'exclama Duo visiblement très enjoué.

-Très bien. Maintenant au lit z'avez école demain  leur annonça madame Maxwell.

-Hai ! bonne nuit m'man ! lançèrent les jumeaux en cœur en déposant un poutou sur la joue de leur mère avant de regagner leur chambre respective. »

Cependant ils ne se couchèrent pas comme leur avait demandé leur mère : trop tôt. Misao se mit sur sa PS2 devant kingdom hearts après avoir fait son sac tandis que Duo se mit devant sa télé devant ses épisodes de love hina.

Après une longue nuit de sommeil et un copieux p'tit déj' les deux jumeaux se mirent en route pour leur première journée dans leur nouveau lycée en babillant comme à leur habitude. Ils arrivèrent au lycée avec 10 minutes d'avances (grand exploit pour un Maxwell !) et se dirigèrent vers le secrétariat seul problème ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ce foutu secrétariat pouvait se trouver.

« -Vous êtes nouveaux ? fit une voix douce derrière lui

-Viiiii répondit la nattée en se retournant vers leur interlocuteur un pt'it blond aux yeux bleus. Misao Maxwell ! et mon sosie à côté c'est Duo mon jumeaux ajouta t'elle souriante.

-Quatre Raberba Winner répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire. J'peux vous aider ?

-Vi on cherche le secrétariat lui répondit Duo.

-Ok suivez moi !^^ »

Le pt'it blond les conduisit alors au secrétariat où il les laissa en leur donnant rendez-vous à la récré puis nos deux jumeaux regagnèrent leurs classes après avoir retiré leurs emplois du temps. 

A suivre…

Note de Misao : 

Voilà fin du premier chapitre^^ je sais c'est hyper court mais je vous promet que le deuxième sera plus long^^. Sinon ça vous a plus ? Review please !^^ *chibi eyes*

[1] titre pourri je sais si vous avez autre chose à proposé....

[2]je confirme je doit être folle d'ailleur j'le suis ^^

[3]Rimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh^^ et j'suis d'accord ac Duo le dîner c'est sacré comme tous les autres repas de la journée d'ailleur^^.


	2. premières heures de cours

Titre : Bien venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: U.A., Yaoi, hétéro, délire, cassage de Rélénouille

Couples(vu que vous êtes plusieurs à me le demandé) : alors normalement aucun dans ce chapitre mais yora du 1&2 du 3&4 du 5&Meiran et du Misao& ???(sais pas encore^^)

Bien venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert

Disclamer :

Bon bah comme d'hab y sont pas à moi mais m'en fou m'amuse avec quand même :p. Sinon merci pour les revieweuses j'mattendais vraiment pas à en recevoir autant pour ce chapitre contente que ça vous plaise^^ Bon bah c'est tipar pour la suite !^^

Réponse aux reviews : 

Leenaren : n'es-ce pas ? j'trouve aussi^^ Il est génial mon frère de moi lol ! Bisous j'éspère que tu vas aimer la suite^^

Moon cat 22 : Voilà enfin la suite j't'avais promis de le publier aujourd'hui ne ? Bon bah j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire et tu la publie quand la suite de dryäna ??? Bisous^^

Sandra : waw moi une «fan » ? j'suis émue ^^lol sinon j'espère que la suite va te plaire^^ kissous !^^

Olympech : m'ci pr ta review et pour kingdom heart je venais d'arrêter quand j'ai écris la fic j'ai pas pu y résisté^^ Bon bah voilà le deuxième chapitre dis moi c'que t'en pense^^ Bisous

Lou999 : t'inquiète ma fic est un délire donc ça ne finira pas comme dans babylon de plus je compte rester en vie XD bon bah voilà la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire^^ Kissous

Windy50 : contente que ma fic te plaise autant !^^ voilà le chapitre 2 j'éspère que t'aimera autant^^ (lol j'ai fait une rime en répétant 2 foi le mot autant    Duo : irrecupérable-____-'''')

Bisous !^^

Voilà j'éspère que j'ai oublié personne^^

Chapitre 2 : premières heures de cours

Les jumeaux rejoignirent donc chacun leur classe après s'être lancés un dernier sourire. 

Misao poussa la porte de la salle de classe sans avoir frappé et s'excusa auprés de son professeur, un certain Monsieur Strife, qui la fit se présenté au reste de la classe.

« -Bon bah…Salut tout l'monde^^ Moi c'est Misao Maxwell et donc comme vous l'voyez j'suis nouvelle ici !^^ J'espère qu'on deviendra bons amis se présenta t'elle enjouée en lançant un de ses plus beau sourire au reste de la classe.

-Très bien mademoiselle Maxwell. Maintenant allez vous asseoir le cour va commencer. Il reste une place au fond entre Yuy et Lu.

-A vos ordres m'sieur répondit la jeune fille en effectuant un pseudo salut militaire avant de rejoindre la place que le prof venait de lui indiquer sous les rires des autres élèves. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et commença à sortir ses affaires.

« -Salut j'mappelle Meiran Lu lui chuchota sa voisine de droite en lui adressant un sourire^^  à ta gauche c'est Heero Yuy et la fille qui bave devant not' prof d'histoire c'est Rin lui indiqua t'elle en désignant une jeune fille à sa droite.

-C'est pas vrai j'bave même pas intervint cette dernière.

-Mouais c'est limite la charia son amie.

-P't'être mais ya de quoi il est trop canon ! soupira Rin

-En tout cas il à l'air sympa objecta la nattée. Et toi Hee-chan t'en pense quoi ? Tu l'trouve comment ?

-Mon nom est Heero répondit celui-ci en lui lançant son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-microscopique-à-30-km-à-la-ronde avant de se remettre à prendre des notes.

-Ah bah Hee-chan t'est pas très bavard et chaleureux lui fit constaté la jeune fille en insistant sur le « Hee-chan » et en lui tirant la langue avant de se retourner vers ses deux nouvelles amies. Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda t'elle en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Malheureusement oui soupira Rin toujours en train de baver devant son prof d'histoire.

-Mais c'est un chic type ajouta Meiran

-Je suis sûre qu'il va plaire à Duo ! s'exclama la jeune fille un peu trop fort.

-Mademoiselle Maxwell je suis sûr que vous avez tout un tas de choses intéressantes à raconter mais je pense que ça peut attendre la pause la rappela à l'ordre son prof.

-Hai m'sieur répondit la jeune fille toujours aussi souriante au grand désespoir du pauvre Monsier Strife.

-Duo ? lui demanda Meiran en chuchota faisant bien attention à ce que le prof ne la surprenne pas.

-Mon jumeaux ! il est en L lui répondit la jeune filles en faisant également attention à ne pas se faire remarqué une foi de plus.

-Waw c'est génial ça s'exclama Rin à haute voix.

-Mesdemoiselles ! gronda le professeur Si vous continuer à papoter je me verrait contraint de vous séparer et ça serait fort dommage.

-On s'tait promis ! lui répondirent les 3 filles un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien…Alors reprenons…La révolution industrielle….. »

C'est ainsi que le cour d'histoire se poursuivit plus calmement pendant que du côté de la classe de L :

« -Monsieur Maxwell ! pourriez vous cesser d'importuner votre voisin et répondre à la question que je viens de poser s'il vous plait.

-Mais bien sûr miss Une. La mitose est le phénomène de division d'une cellule en deux cellules filles qui possèdent chacune le même patrimoine génétique que la cellule-mère récita le natté en lançant un grand sourire à la prof qui la fit enrager.

-Très bien répondit-elle simplement donc comme le disais Maxwell….

-Raaah … je hais la bio ! se plaignit le natté. En plus cette prof à une dent contre moi.

-Lady Une a une dent contre tout le monde le rassura le petit blond assis à côté de lui.

-Mouais…dis Quat-chan c'est qui le grand brun qu'arrête pas de te mater depuis tout à l'heure ton p'tit copain ?

-Trowa est un ami de longue datte répondit précipitamment le petit blond en rougissant.

-Mouais j'y crois pas trop à c't'histoire…raconte tout à tonton Duo !^^ »

Après deux longues heures de cours, la cloche sonna enfin la pause tant attendue et les deux petits groupes se rejoignirent dans un coin de la cour.

A suivre…

Note de Misao :

Désolée j'avais promis un chapitre plus long mais là faut que j'm'en aille et comme j'avais promis à moon cat de le publier aujourd'hui j'm'arrête là^^ Je vais essayer de produire la suite assez vite mais j'pense pas avant mercredi parce que j'ai plein devoir ce week-end et que je passe mon TPE mardi^^ sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus^^ Et puis surtout REVIEWS please^^


	3. présentations et cour de sport

Titre : Bien venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: U.A., délire, yaoi, hétéro

Bien venus au lycée Gustave Flaubert

Disclamer :

Bon persos toujours pas a moi mais on peu toujours éspérer avec pâque peutêtre que les cloches le seront pas tant que ça^^ Bon bah voilà la suite j'éspère que ca vous plaira toujours autant^^

Réponses au reviews :

Yuna chan 02 : kikou miss ^^ contente que ça t'ai plu voilà la suite j'espère que t'aimeras autant ^^bisous

Rin chérie^^ : moi j'aime bien te faire baver d'abord lol t'es trop drôle à voir enfin bref j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira^^ kissous^^

Moon cat 22 : comme tu voi ya enfin la suite ^^ désolée j'ai 23 min de r'tard _ sinon j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira bisosu^^

Leenarenr : Dans l'mille t'as vu juste Rin est folle de Cloud^^ sinon moi j'ai rien contre la bio par contre avec la prof que je me paye j'commence a en avoir marre c'est pour ça que je vois bien Lady Une dans ce rôle^^

Chapitre3 : présentations et cour de sport

« -Duo ! Quatre ! s'exclama Misao en faisant signe aux deux garçons qui le rejoignirent suivit par un grand brun aux yeux vert dont un recouvert par une longue mèche de cheveux et un chinois aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

-Tu connais Quatre ? s'étonna Rin.

-vi c'est lui qui nous à indiquer le secrétariat tout à l'heure lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Rin-chaaaaan s'écria Duo en sautant sur la jeune fille. Alors comment ça c'est passé tes cours ?

-Très bien j'ai eut juste histoire et le prof est assez sympa ! d'ailleur Rin le trouve très à son goût d'après c'que j'ai pu voir lui répondit sa sœur en lui faisant un sourire plein de dents.

-Même pas vrai intervint Rin ! enfin si peut être ajouta t'elle en baissant la tête devant le regard que lui laissaient ses amis. Mais d'abord y'a de quoi il est troooooooooop craquant réprit-elle en relevant la tête pleins de petites n'étoiles dans les yeux.

- -_____-'''''' firent ses amis 

-Ah oh fait j'ai oublié s'exclama la nattée. Duo j'te présente Rin Meiran et Heero et vous trois j'vous présente Duo mon jumeaux !^^

-Enchantés firent Meiran Duo et Rin en cœur !

-Et toi tu m'présente pas s'indigna Misao en montra les deux garçons qui accompagnaient son frère.

-Suis-je bête à tous mes devoirs lui répondit-il en prenant un tond faussement désolé [1] Alors le grand brun c'est Trowa et le chinois c'est Wuffei lui indiqua t'il et vous deux la folle furieuse que vous voyez là c'est ma sœur jumelle chérie !^^

-Tu es aussi fou furieux qu'elle Maxwell ! intervint Wufei.

-Tu es méchant Wuffy c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! répondit Duo en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Mon nom est Wufei ! Maxwell.

-Nan toit tu est Fei Chan c'est Moi et Misao qui somment Maxwell plaisenta le natté.

-Maxwell ! s'écria le chinois en lui courrant après ».

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux calmés les huit nouveaux amis entamèrent une conversation sur leurs vies respectives afin de faire plus amples connaissances (sauf Heero et Trowa qui restaient silencieux comme à leur habitude -______-''''''' [2]). C'est ainsi que Duo et Misao apprirent que Meiran et Wuffei étaient fiancés qu'ils se connaissaient tous les cinq depuis le jardin d'enfance comme eux deux et Hilde et que Heero était célibataire au grand soulagement de Duo car l'iceberg-man lui avait tapé dans l'œil comme l'avait prévu sa sœur qui s'en félicita d'ailleurs. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Duo en profita pour glisser à l'oreil de sa sœur que le petit blond était intéressé par Trowa et qu'a première vu se dernier était également attiré par Quatre. Cette nouvelle réjouis la jeune fille qui le montra un peu trop fort. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle puis en tombant face à son sourire angélique ils reprirent leur conversation se disant que le soleil lui avait sûrement tapé trop fort sur la tête ^^. Cette exclamation lui valu tout de même un coup de coude de son frère mais elle s'en fichait elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête caser et ses deux amis ensembles. Lorsque la cloche sonna annonçant la fin de la récré ils partirent tous ensemble pour le cour suivant qui n'était autre que sport. Toutes les premières avait cours ensemble ce qui réjouissait le petit groupe sauf que les filles et les garçons été séparés. Misao adorait le sport mais ses deux amies lui calmèrent sa joie en lui apprenant que leur prof était une vieille harpie conne comme ses pieds et elles avaient raison ! En effet leur prof était une éspèce de chose aux cheveux blancs frisés comme un mouton du nom de madame Mayard [3]

« -Aujourd'hui on fait gym les informa la harpie.

-Chouette j'adore ça s'exclama Misao. »

Une foi changées et après avoir enfilé l'uniforme de l'école autrement dit une espèce de minishort rouge très court et pull blanc (style jeanne et serge^^) les filles se rendirent dans la salle de gym. Au programme barre asymétriques. Misao effectua un enchaînement parfait sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades. Puis se fut au tour d'une jeune fille rousse qui avait l'air assez intimidée. Elle essaya de faire une entrée renversement mais se rata. C'est alors que la harpie intervint.

«-Mademoiselle Jones combien de foi vous ais-je dis que cette barre n'allait pas vous manger ! Cela fait 3 ans que j'essaye de vous enseigner quelque chose mais apperement vous êtes trop stupide. Vous êtes nulle et je me demande ce que quelqu'un comme vous fait en première.

-Sa suffit ! s'exclama Misao. Vous avez fini de la rabaisser comme ça devant tout le monde. Vous n'en avez nullement le droit. De quel droit vous permettez vous de lui parler de la sorte tout ça parcequ'elle n'as pas réussi à franchire une simple barre ! Vous êtes une harpie qui ne considère pas le respect de ses élèves ! pour ma part je refuse de faire cour avec vous ! Rin Meiran vous venez continua t'elle en sortant de la salle.

-Où compter vous allez comme ça l'interrompis la prof furieuse.

-Comme je viens de vous le dire mais apparemment vous êtes trop nulle pour connécter je refuse de faire sport avec vous par conséquent moi et mes deux amies ont va faire sport dehors avec les garçons ! Répondit la nattée en sortant du gymnase claquant la porte derrière elles. »

Une foi dehors elle reçu les félicitations de ses amies pour avoir parler ainsi au caniche frisé puis elles rejoignirent les garçons qui disputaient un match de basket. Leur prof n'étaient pas dans les parages et les garçons les accueillirent sur le terrain bien trop content d'avoir de jolies filles en minis shorts à mater. Leurs amis leur apprirent que leur prof, monsieur Valentine, était parti cherché un sifflet et qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir. En effet moins de cinq minutes plus tard un jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris, très musclés et aux yeux vert à la prunelle très fine arriva vers le terrain. Misao ne pouvaient détacher les yeux de ce belle éphèbe elle était littéralement sous le charme. C'est ainsi que perdue dans sa contemplation elle ne vit pas le ballon arriver vers elle, elle se prit se dernier en pleine tête et tomba dans les pommes sous le regard à la foi étonné et affolé de ses amis et de son frère.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur :

Alors qu'es-ce vous en penser ???? c'est toujours aussi bien ou non ???si vous aimer toujours n'hésiter pas review^^ j'admet que je me suis un peu défoullé sur le passage de la prof de sport et je vous assure que ça fait un bien fou ! sisi j'vous jure !^^

[1] je sais pas si sa se dit mais l'pincipal c'est que vous ayés compris ne ?

[2]grosse goutte de sueur de l'autrice

[3]mais non je n'vise personne d'où vous vient cette idée voyons ?


	4. l'avantage de se faire mal

Titre : Bien venus au lycée gustave flaubert

Autrice : tjs la même Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing (avec un soupçon de ff7 pour certains profs)

Genre : un peu tout en fait

Disclaimer :

Misao : Darkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Dark : grogne vi quoi ?

Misao : je veux que tu le dis j'ai pas envie.

Dark : Pourquoi moi ?

Misao : tu veux être augmenter oui ou non ?

Dark : Grmpf…Les persos lui appartiennent pas…

Misao : Sauf Misao parceke c'est moi et Rin parceke c'est ma padawan

Dark : Satisfaite ?

Misao : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dark : -- irrécupérable !

Misao : j't'ai entendu Darky 

Réponses aux reviews :

Leenaren : Contente que t'aime toujours autant Sinon oui j'ai bien bavé devant Sephy mais avec un peu de maquillage aucune trace de cocard lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire Bisouuuuuuuus

Rin : Ohayo ma tite padawan chérie Alors tu t'es remise de Kenny et de la prestation d'Orlando ds le rôle de Paris lol sinon j'ai le regret de t'annoncer chère béta que tu avait laissé des fautes lol. Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Moon cat 22 : Hy Jumelou contente que ma fic te plaise toujours hé sinon keske je voulais dire….ah vi merci de m'avoir aidé a trouvé le titre du chapitre Kissous de ma part et de celle d'archi

Chapitre 4 : l'avantage de se faire mal (merci Mime)

Lorsque Misao réouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit aux draps blancs dans une salle de la même couleur.

« -Ah enfin tu te réveilles fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bonjour je m'appelle Sally Po et je suis l'infirmière du lycée Tu vas bien ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Euh nan ça va lui répondit l'américaine

-Parfait alors lui sourit l'infirmière. Je vais chercher tes amis je crois qu'ils commencent à s'impatienter l'informa t'elle en s'éxécutant. »

La nattée commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle essaya de se rappeler. Elle se rappelait avoir envoyé paître sa prof de sport et d'être partie avec ses deux nouvelles amies faire sport avec les garçons. Ils avaient commencé un match de basket tous ensemble puis le prof des garçons était arrivé et….Oh non…qu'elle idiote elle s'était payé la honte devant tout le monde en se prenant le ballon en pleine figure, trop occupée à mater le nouvel arrivant.

« -Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin je me suis ridiculisée devant l'homme de ma vie chouina t'elle.

-Misao ?! s'étonna Rin qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie suivie des autres.

-Keskispass ? lui demanda Meiran.

-Ah vous êtes l ? je vous avais pas entendu arriver

-Un peu normal t'était occupée à te parler toute seule Onna ! rétorqua Wufei

-Peuh ! t'es même pas gentil d'abord Wuffy bouda la jeune fille.

-Mon nom est Wufei ! s'offusqua le chinois

-Wufei Chang ! tonna Meiran. N'as tu pas honte de t'en prendre à une jeune fille sur son lit d'hôpital !

-C'est pas un hôpital c'est une infirmerie marmonna le dragon

-Je croyais que tu ne t'en prenais pas aux faibles reprit la chinoise d'un tond sévère.

-Hmpf grogna le jeune homme.

-Mais je suis pas faibleuuuuuh moi intervint l'américaine.

-Ah tu vois donc je peux….reprit Wufei

-WUFEI ! l'interrompirent Rin et Meiran d'une seule voix

-Injustice !grogna Wufei

-Est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser tous les deux s'il vous plait ? demanda Duo.

-Hai ! répondirent Rin,  Meiran et Quatre tous sourires

-Hmpf grogna Wufei

-…firent simplement Trowa et Heero.

-Alors on sait plus jouer au basket la taquina Duo une fois que les autres furent partis.

-Maieuuuh intervint Misao.

-héhé serait-ce à cause d'un certain prof de sport tenta t'il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Peut être répondit la jeune fille rougissant.

-Je le savais ! Tu craques sur le prof de sport ! s'exclama son jumeau.

-Chut moins fort s'indigna Misao en baillonnant son frère de sa main.

-héhé se moqua Duo.

-C'est pas gentil de te moquer c'est même pas drôle d'abord bouda l'américaine.

-Bon c'est l'heure d'aller manger tu prends tes affaires et tu nous rejoins ! s'exclama le natté en se levant et en sortant de la salle, après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de sa sœur.

-Attends ! s'écria t'elle mais la porte se referma derrière son double. Il aurait pu m'attendre ! je sais même pas où il se trouve moi le réfectoire marmonna t'elle en regroupant ses affaires.

-Ah monsieur Valentine fit la voix de Sally de l'autre côté de la porte.

-_manquait plus que lui_ pensa la jeune fille.

-Elle est réveillée ?demanda le professeur à l'infirmière.

-Oui et elle est en pleine forme lui répondit la jeune femme de sa voix chantante

-Je peux aller la voir ? lui demanda le jeune homme

-Oui je pense

-_Oh nan je veux paaaaaaaas moiiiiiiiiiiiii……trop tard_ pensa la nattée en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur l'homme de ses rêves.

-Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le professeur en s'approchant du lit.

-Euuuh….Hai ! répondit la jeune fille intimidée.

-Je peux ? demanda t'il en montrant la chaise assise à coté du lit »

la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête.

« -Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins…Es-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'une jeune fille faisait dans le cour de sport des garçons.

-Mais j'étais pas la seule on était trois intervint la jeune fille.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à vos amies lui répondit Séphiroth.

-Eh ben en fait c'est très simple répondit la jeune fille.

-Je vous écoute.

-Et bien je ne supporte pas l'espèce de caniche frisé qui sert de prof de sport aux filles. Elle est odieuse envers les autres élèves et je refuse de faire cours avec elle.

-Je vois répondit le jeune homme un léger sourire aux lèvre devant la déscription qu'elle avait fait de sa consœur .

-On peut rester faire sport avec vous s'il vous plait ? demanda la jeune fille en faisant une moue adorable.

-Hmm…..ca ne me pose pas de problème si à l'avenir vous faites plus attention aux ballons lui répondit –il souriant.

-_il est encore plus mignon quand il sourit…et mais attends il vient de se foutre de moi l ?!_ C'est pas drôle d'abord j'ai juste été…….prise par surprise tenta de se défendre la nattée (bah oui elle pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était trop occupée a le mater pour se consacrer au jeu).

-Bon et bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps vos amis doivent vous attendre au réfectoire à l'heure qu'il est lui dit –il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attendez ! s'exclama t'elle avant qu'il s'en aille

-Oui ?

-Vous pourriez pas m'indiquer où se trouve le refectoire je suis nouvelle ici et je…lui demanda t'elle.

-Très bien je vais vous y conduire suivez moi lui répondit-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

-Hai Arigatou »

Le trajet jusqu'au refectoire se fit dans un silence qui gênait la jeune fille qui ne supportait pas cette absence de paroles. Aussi se fit elle un devoir de le rompre.

« -Dites vous avez quel âge ? lui demanda t'elle soudainement _autant entamer la conversation sur un sujet intéressant_

-21 ans lui répondit-il étonné par la question.

-Vous êtes super jeune pour un prof ! s'exclama t'elle.

-Hmm…pas tant que ca, Cloud Strife le prof d'histoire n'as que 20 ans.

-Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait être prof si jeune pensa la jeune fille à voix haute.

-Il n'est que prof stagiaire mais tous les élèves l'apprécient et c'est un bon enseignant lui répondit-il

-Hai ! je comprends mieux et vous ? l'interrogea t'elle

-Et bien moi je…on est arrivé annonça t'il en s'arrêtant devant le réfectoire.

-_déj ? c'est nuleuuuh_ Ah merci en tout cas je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes quelqu'un de génial lui affirma t'elle lui lançant un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de disparaître dans le refectoire bondé. »

Séphiroth resta un moment sur place en repensant aux paroles de la jeune fille _« je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes quelqu'un de génial »_ C'est la première foi que quelqu'un lui disait cela.

« -Alors Séphiroth on drague les élèves maintenant fit une voix dans son dos. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est assez mignonne.

-La ferme Hojo ! répondit le prof en s'en allant vers le refectoire des professeurs laissant derrière lui le prof de sciences. »

Une fois arrivé au réfectoire il s'installa à la table de ses amis, où Cloud préparait son cours et où son frère Vincent corrigeait ses copies d'anglais pendant Yuffie, la petite amie de celui-ci, lui parlait d'un des contrôles d'allemands qu'elle avait prévu pour ses élèves. Il esquissa un sourire devant l'énergie de la japonaise puis entama son repas.

Pendant ce temps Misao qui avait rejoint ses amis à table demandait des comptes à son frère.

« -T'aurais pu m'attendre quand même tu savais très bien que je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait le refectoire.

-T'as bien fini par trouvé ne ? rétorqua le natté entre deux bouchées.

-Bah vi heureusement que Séphiroth était la pour m'y conduire.

-Attend j'ai pas tout suivi tu veux dire que c'est le prof de sport qui t'a amené ici ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom s'étonnèrent Duo, Rin et Meiran.

-Oups…ce plat est délicieux héhé.

-hephephep change pas de sujet comme ça s'indignèrent les trois autres.

-Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit j'aimerais bien manger dans le calme les coupa Wufei.

-Merci Wuffy tu me sauves la vie s'exclama la nattée.

-Hmpf grogna t'il simplement »

Le repas se poursuivit dans le calme bien que Duo se promit d'éclaircir cette histoire de retour à la maison lorsque.

« -HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

A suivre


	5. une après midi presque banale

Titre : Bienvenus au lycée Gustave Flaubert

Autrice: Misao Maxwell

Base: Gundam Wing et ff7

Genre : U.A., Yaoi, hétéro, délire, cassage de Réléchose probable

Mot de l'autrice: **_ Voilà je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser de l'énorme retard avec lequel je publi mes fics mais cette année comme l'année prochaine je n'ai presque jamais été chez moi ni eut accès a internet donc ça limitait assez l'avancée de mes fics. Je profite donc de mes grandes vacances pour continuer en ésperant que vous continuerez à accrocher. Encore une foi Gomene et surtout bonne lecture!_**

Disclaimer: puisqu'il le faut...Les persos sont bien évidement pas a moi sauf Rin et Misao je tacherait les rendres en un seul morceau

Bienvenus au lycée gustave flaubert

Chapitre 5:

"-Heeroooooooooooooooooooo"

Une éspèce de chose toute de rose vêtue fonçait en direction de nos amis.

"-Je t'ai cherché partout beugla t'elle essoufflée

-Hn...

-C'est quoi ca? demandèrent les jumeaux à la limite du dégout

-Rien ignorez là répondit Rin

-On a quoi comme cour ce tantôt demanda Misao à Heero qui était assiégée par le bonbon rose.

-Maths et allemand répondit laconiquement le jeune homme ignorant royalement la réléchose

-Thanks Hee-chan! le remercia la nattée en lui déposant un gros smack sonore sur la joue laissant tout le monde sauf Duo sur le cul avant de se lever. Bon on y va les cours vont bientôt commencer."

Tout le petit monde sortit donc du refectoire ignorant royalement et déliberément l'horrible chose rose toujours pas remise du choc qu'elle venait de subir.

"-Dites, il est bien le prof de maths? on étudie quoi en ce moment? demanda Misao tandis qu'ils marchaient dansles couloirs.

-le prof est horrible ! on dirait un savant fou échappé d'un asile. Hojo...brrrr ce type me fait froid dans le dos répondit Meiran.

-Tout à fait ajouta Rin. Et en plus on est en plein dans les suites! Ce prof est vraiment un sadique...

-Je voi...ça à l'air marrant j'ai vraiment hate d'être en maths s'enjoua la natté laissant les autres perplexes.

-Et nous on à quoi comme cours? questionna à son tour Duo.

-Ma parole vous savez pas consultez un emploi du temps dans votre famille! s'exclama Duo

-Deux heures de français, une heure de perm et une heure d'anglais répondit Quatre.

-Thanks Quat-chan!

-Bon bah on ferait bien d'y aller les cours vont bientôt commencer fit remarquer Rin.

-Hai!on se retrouve à la pause! annonça Meiran tandis qu'ils se séparaient en deux groupe pour rejoindre leurs salles respectives."

En cour de Maths, les tables étaient des tables deux personnes, aussi Misao et Rin s'installèrent sur la dernière table côté fenêtre tandis que Meiran et Heero prennaient place juste devant elles pour faciliter les discussions. Le proffesseur n'était toujours pas là et Misao en profita pour avoir des réponses à certaines questions qu'elle se posait.

"-C'était quoi le truc rose qui faisait du bruit tout à l'heure?

-Réléna Darlian répondit Meiran. C'est une folle furieuse multimilliardaire qui est en term ES.

-Elle a toujours été pourri gâté et est raide dingue de Heero ajouta Rin

-Mais vu que personne ne lui à jamais rien refusé c'est impensable pour elle que Heero ne veule pas d'elle surenchérit Meiran.

-Et bah mon povre Hee-chan j'aimerai pas être à ta place n'empêche que c'est quand même ta faute si elle te colle! s'exclama la nattée.

-Nani? manqua de s'étouffer le jeune homme

-Bah oui si au lieu de faire comme si elle n'existait pas tu lui disait clairement qu'elle avait aucune chance elle te lacherait peut être la grappe alors que là elle s'accroche!

-Ca ne marcherait pas avec elle répondit-il froidement.

-Parce que t'as déjà essayer?

-...

-Tu vois qui ne tente rien n'as rien Hee-chan!

-C'est Heero! lui rappella t'il

-Et alors?"

C'est ce moment que choisit le proffesseur pour faire son entrée dans la salle. Culs de bouteilles, blouse blanche et coupe à la Frankenstein, le professeur Hojo ressemblait vraiment à un savant fou échappé d'on ne sait où.

"-Mesdemoiselles messieurs bonjour asseyez vous annonca t'il en passant derrière son bureau.Donc aujourd'hui nous allons poursuivre notre chapitre sur les suites. Oh mais j'apperçois une nouvelle tête s'exclama t'il à l'intention de Misao. Mademoiselle Maxwell c'est bien cela?

-C'est bien ça répondit la jeune fille souriante.

-Bienvenu parmis nous. Comme je viens de le dire nous étudions actuellement les suites, pour ce qui est de rattraper vos cours vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir en salle des proffesseurs à dix sept heures je vous donnerai des photocopies. Si vous avez des questions vous n'aurez qu'à me les poser en même temps.

-D'accord!

-Bien alors reprenons le cours où on l'avait laissé. Blueriver pourriez vous me dire où nous nous étions arrêtez.

-A la définition des suites arithmétiques répondit Rin.

-Bien alors une suite arithmétique..."

Le cours de maths passa assez vite bien qu'ennuyeux à souhait tandis que du côté des L, ceux-ci luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir en cours de français sur le siècle des lumières.

"-C'est pas humain pourquoi y'a tant de minutes dans une heure marmonna Duo qui peinait à suivre.

-Il ne reste que dix minutes le rassura Quatre.

-Ca fait six cent secondes retorqua le natté n'y tenant plus.

-Waw Maxwell je savais pas que tu savais compter le chariat Wufei

-C'est ça moque toi Wuffy mais moi je te dis que le français c'est pas humain.

-Si t'aime pas ça pourquoi t'as fait L? demanda Trowa.

-Bonne question répondit Duo laissant les trois autres quoi.

-Shazi! marmonna Wufei.

-Vous le dites si je vous dérange! les interrompit Zechs Merquize le prof de français.

-désolé professeur Merquize s'excusa Quatre.

-Bien donc comme je vous l'expliquait les philosophes des lumières étaient...

-On a eu chaud soupira Wufei.

-t'avais qu'a pas parler aussi fort rétorqua le natté. Quat-chan il reste combien de temps?

-8 minutes répondit le blondinet en prennant des notes.

-Je vais jamais survivre à ce calvaire soupira Duo en se prenant la tête entre les mains."

A dix sept heures, Misao se rendit en salle des profs tandis que Duo et les autres l'attendaient au portail du lycée. Elle frappa à la porte et sa prof d'allemand Yuffie Kisarigi lui ouvrit.

"-Tiens Maxwell! s'exclama t'elle. Qu'es ce que tu veux?

-Le professeur Hojo m'as dit de passer le voir à dix sept heures répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Ah bah entre! invita la jeune femme. Attends là je vais le chercher annonça t'elle en disparaissant derrière une autre porte.

-Maxwell? s'étonna une voix masculine qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Qu'es ce que vous venez faire ici?

-Professeur Valentine! En fait je viens voir le professeur Hojo pour mes cours de maths répondit-elle souriante.

-Oh! fit-il avec une sorte de grimace. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup

-Mademoiselle Maxwell désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! s'exclama son prof de maths d'une voix mielleuse si vous voulez bien me suivre lui intima t'il en passant son bras derière ses épaules pour la pousser vers son bureau.

-En fait je suis assez préssée annonca t'elle en freinant des quatre fers.

-très bien alors tenez les photocopies fit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe kraft. Si vous avez des questions où si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose je serai ravi de vous consacrer une heure où deux pour répondre à vos interrigations.

-Je vous remercie mais je ne penses pas que ça soit nécessaire répondit-elle. Ent tout cas merci pour les cours.

-Bon et bien permettez moi de vous raccompagner.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire je vous remercie refusa t'elle en regagnant la porte de la salle des professeurs et en rejoigant ses amis devant le portail.

"-Ca y est s'exclama t'elle en brandissant son enveloppe.

-Ca a été vite remarqua Duo.

-Et oui en tout cas vous avez raison les filles ce type me fait froid dans le dos."

Une splendide BMW noire s'arrêta juste devant eux.

"-C'est pour moi annonça Heero tandis qu'une mangnifique femme typée sortait de la voiture.

-Bonjour jeunes gens déclara t'elle d'une voix douce. Quatre, Iria ne peut pas venir te chercher ce soir on te ramène.

-Merci beaucoup madame Yui. Bon et bien à demain ! s'exclama t'il tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture imité par Heero et sa mère.

-Waw! ca c'est de la voiture siffla Duo admiratif.

-Bon désolée mais nous aussi on doit y aller sinon on va loupé notre bus à demain les amis! annonca Meiran en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus avec son frère.

-Et vous deux? demanda Misao.

-Ma soeur doit venir me chercher répondit Wufei

-J'ai mon scooter.

-OK bah alors nous aussi on va y aller.Duo?

-Oui oui on y va. A demain les gens!"

Les jumeaux prirent donc le chemin de leur maison, Duo semblant pris dans ses pensées.

"-Duo à quoi tu penses? lui demanda sa soeur

-A rien pourquoi?

-DUO!

-bon d'accord! et toi tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qui c'était passé à l'infirmerie!

-Grmpf!"

A suivre...

Réponses aux reviews:

****

Ariane maxwell Shinigami: merci pour ta review et désolée d'avoir été aussi longue uu

****

Rin-chan: là les fautes c'est absolument pas de ta faute vu ke je te l'ai pas fait bétalecter lol. Kes-ce t'en pense?

****

moon cat 22: mince et dire que je croyais que personne avait remarqué...bon bah tant pis tu ma grillée mime mais bon y te faut bien un papa non? lol en tout ca j'espère que t'a aime ce chapitre aussi kissus!

****

Leen: moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce jeu mai je doi t'avouer que je n'ai jamais essayer de réssuciter Aeris. Pour tout dire c'est loin d'être une de mes persos préférés uu lol.


End file.
